The Beginnings: Book Fifteen Shadow
The trail left by Yuma, Darkley, and Hiroshi was one of death and destruction. The path had been burnt away by Yuma's powers and then trampled by the leaders of the Nightmare Revolution. Li Wei was running as fast as possible, nothing good could come out of two evil masterminds who had taken over the entire coast of Ninjago and killed countless innocents trying to take advantage of a confused person possessed with dark powers. Li Wei was running as quietly as possible, but in an uncommon occurence for him, his energy was waning so his ragged breath was making it hard to hear. He stopped running, the jungle was silent--no birds or animals chattering away. Then he heard voices, a gruff quiet one, and the melodic acidic tone that could haunt the darkest corners of Ninjago, Hiroshi. He followed the voices to a sandy area with low brush. Hiroshi and Darkley had Yuma cornered. She was standing her ground balls of dark energy swirling in her hands. Yuma was trying to look fierce, but her hands were trembling and her murky eyes were uncertain. "This is an excellent opportunity for you Yuma, no longer will you have to live in the darkness." Li Wei's heart started thumping, he knew he had to save Yuma, but he also had to save Ninjago from the Nightmare Revolution's plans. If they were going to reveal their plot to Yuma this could give him a big advantage. "I don't like it. I know all you do is control people with fear. I do not want people to be afraid of me anymore." Yuma said threateningly "People are not going to fear you..." "They will respect you." Darkley eerily finished Hiroshi's sentence "And at what price?" Yuma demanded "I know how you two operate, something has to be in it for you." "We only want justice. It is our fundamental belief that everyone in Ninjago deserves equal rights and power." Hiroshi finished in an unsettling way "Everyone knows the story--Ninjago was created by Li Wei as a sanctuary for the good people of his homeland who faced persecution. Ninjago was a place of chope, but now it is under control of Li Wei, a coward playing god under the guise of a savior. He is no savior. Li Wei retains all the power--far more than any one person should hold." "We are asking you, Yuma, to use your powers to help create an equal world." Darkely was blunt, and not as eloquent as Hiroshi "How am I supposed to do that? The First Spinjitzu Master is far more powerful than me." Yuma replied "On the contary; Li Wei has these pretentious 'hero' morals that prevent him from going as far as he could with his powers. You, however, know that lines must be crossed for the greater good. Don't you Yuma?" Hiroshi mused "I...guess." "Good, so you agree to join us?" Darkely asked, cracking his knuckles. "Think of the respect." "Think of the happiness." "Think of the power." "Think of the satisfaction." "Think of the justice." Hiroshi and Darkley echoed back and forth and slowly their words melted into Yuma's mind. Every time she had ever felt scared of herself or hurt someone or been vulnerable, the Nightmare Revolution would offer redemption and the new Ninjago would adore her. She bowed her head. "Okay, I trust you. I will join." "Perfect!" Hiroshi smiled an unnatural grin. "Now, Yuma, prove your abilities. bestow upon us, and eventually Ninjago the powers of equality." "Me first." Darkley said greedily Yuma knew what he meant, she was willing to prove that she could be useful, but something didn't feel right. She pushed those feelings away and focused on her task. She concentrated, the power welling inside her and she spoke the words. "By the power vested in me, ''Yuma, I declare you, Darkely Master of...Shadow!" A dark cloud descended from the sky and the jungle was covered in a thick black smoke. "No!" cried Li Wei jumping from his hiding place, but it was too late. A new Elemental Master had emerged. The three turned toward Li Wei. "I was wondering when you were going to stop playing hide and seek, and take my back, but you just sat there." Yuma snarled "The Nightmare Revolution is right you really don't care." Li Wei took a step back, Yuma's energy was overwhelming. For so long she had tried to restrain the darkness that lived inside her and now she had finally succumbed to it. "Yuma, I thought you were stronger than this." Li Wei said "I waited because I thought you would resist them." "You know nothing about me!" Yuma screeched before launching a beam of pure dark energy at Li Wei's head. With a swift movement he countered with his own beam of energy. "You are stronger than I imagined Yuma, use these powers for good." "Of course I'm strong, you idiot." Yuma countered "I may look scared and weak, but I hold power equal if not greater than yours. Light must be balanced by darkness. For as long as you have existed so have I. You are light, I am darkness. You are ying and I am yang. Balance is key. And I will bring balance to the world!" Yuma was out of control, corrupted by her dark powers. From somewhere in the darkness a strong arm grabbed Li Wei and pulled him into the shadows. Darkley was staring Li Wei in the face. "Do it, Yuma." Hiroshi goaded "Finish the job." Li Wei struggled, but his mind couldn't focus with Darkley cutting off his airflow and Yuma's terrifying revelations. Yuma staggered toward Li Wei her eyes glazed over with fury. "Please, listen to me." Li Wei gasped "Shut up, dead man." Yuma growled "No, do not let this consume you Yuma. You have a choice, do not give into your fear. I can..." Li Wei was cut off. Hiroshi hit him over the head with the handle of his sword. Li Wei could only see and hear what was going on. He was a sitting duck with no where to go. "Do it Yuma." Darkley pushed While Li Wei struggled to maintain consciousness, Yuma was facing her own trials. The voices within her twisted, dark soul were at war (as usual). ''Yuma, he can help. ''"Shut up" ''Yuma, he understands. ''"No one understands me, especially not a beloved 'hero'" ''You are not alone, you need to open up. "Stop it!" '' Yuma was falling apart. "This is taking too long petty girl. I will show you how to finish a job." Hiroshi said grimly. At that moment Yuma screeched with all her rage. Dark energy flew out of her hands aiming at Li Wei. He tried to move, but to no avail. From inside Yuma's mind she heard the faintest whisper of ''The fear. Li Wei braced himself when, the bolt flew over his head and hit Hiroshi. "Get away." Yuma menaced "Leave me alone. Stop playing games with my head. Take your sorry little army and never show your faces in Ninjago again." Darkley picked up Hiroshi's unconcious body. "You'll be sorry, about what you said about our 'little' army. Watch your back, because you've chosen the wrong side in this war." Darkley then disappeared into the shadows. After standing and watching them for a long time, Yuma collapsed to the ground beside Li Wei. "I'm sorry. I think I may have just added fuel to the fire. But I tried." she heaved a sigh and was silent for a long time once again. She began again. "You know, I thought maybe you would understand me. We both come from far away. We weren't exactly treated right during our childhoods, but you came out a lot better didn't you? People seem to love you. You're so wise, so in control of your life. I wish I knew what that was like... I mean I try to control my powers, but I don't know how. And my mind is always at war and... I can't take it anymore! ....I need your help." "Yuma." Li Wei breathed, he had just regained his full consciousness "I am not as perfect as you may think I am." Yuma helped him up. "I have many flaws, but I have learned how to carry myself." "I noticed." "Yuma, I have people who love and support me in those situations. At the moment you have yet to find such people. That is why I am offering you a position amongst my Elemental Masters, but not as a Master, as my student. You have much to learn about yourself and your powers and it would be my honor to help you discover such things." Yuma's eyes swelled with tears "All I can do is say yes, of course. If you would have me, it would be my honor as well." Next: The Beginnings: Book Sixteen Amber Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanon Stories